The present invention relates to masking products for use by painters, and more specifically, to a corner masking product to mask the corner of a window or other surface to be protected during painting.
While the present invention finds particular utility in connection with a masking product for use by painters and, accordingly, will be described in detail herein in connection with such use, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may have other applications and could be utilized, for example, for arts and crafts and other paint and design related purposes.
Masking products and other covers are widely used in modem day painting. In many instances, painting is conducted in conjunction with the use of masking products, paint masks, and other paint covers which facilitate protecting surfaces and areas from unwanted paint during the painting operation. The following patents are incorporated herein by reference as background information with regard to such masking products: U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,538 to Nameche; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,769 to Ross.
Wood, non-wood, metal and plastic materials are used to construct framed windows typically found in homes and other buildings to provide a mechanism which allows light and air to be received into the interior space of the buildings. In addition, windows provide an ornamental value to structures. In particular, windows are used to improve the aesthetic appearance of the interior and exterior walls of buildings. Although the number of different window arrangements is infinite, the majority of window configurations are rectilinear structures.
Many common types of windows in use involve the use of a window frame with a number of individual panes of glass. The glass typically is separated by dividers commonly referred to as mullions. The mullion is a slender member which divides the panes of glass and provides structural support to the panes of glass in conjunction with the window frame. The panes of glass are positioned in association with the mullions and window frame by glass pointers. In addition, window glazing or putty compound is used along the perimeter of the window pane to further support the glass in the frame and also to prevent air and moisture from passing around the circumference of the window pane.
Periodically, the window frames and associated mullions need repainting. Also, windows are painted to change the color and decor of interior and exterior surfaces of a room and/or building. Painting window frames and mullions requires the painter to very carefully apply paint to the frames and mullions while at the same time attempting to prevent the window panes from receiving paint. Typical solutions attempt to shield the window panes from the painter""s brush and accompanying paint. These shields may take on the form of masking tape, which is cumbersome to apply in corners. Another approach is to not shield the window panes and allow the paint to inadvertently be applied to the window panes. This approach requires the painter to remove the unwanted paint with a razor blade. The resulting additional step of scraping adds time, effort, and clean up to an already laborious activity.
One example of a paint masking kit for windows is shown in the aforementioned patent to Nameche and, generally, comprises a container having a plurality of reusable window balance covers having predetermined sizes and shapes for covering a header and balance portions of a window and a predetermined amount of a plastic sheet material for covering the glass portions of the window. The plastic sheet material for covering the glass portion is a transparent, vinylic sheet material provided in a roll or sheet form to be cut to fit any size and shape window glass. The plastic sheet material includes an adhesive on one side for removably attaching the material to the window glass before painting. This paint masking kit requires the user to measure the window dimensions, cut the sheet material, and install the cut sheet over the entire window glass area. The user must carefully cut straight edges and right angle corners without any margin for error. The adhesive on the entire bottom side makes handling and positioning difficult. Here, the effectiveness of the paint mask is dependent upon the time expended, accuracy, and skill of the user. This method is time consuming, cumbersome, and wasteful. Also, the paint mask does not conform or adjust to window applications with non-uniform or missing window glazing around the perimeter of the window pane.
Another example of a paint masking kit for windows is shown in the aforementioned patent to Ross and, generally, comprises predetermined sized plastic sheets for covering an entire pane of glass secured to mullions of a window. The flexible material has an attractiveness for holding to glass. The sheet is sized for covering an entire pane of glass and is designed to seal against the window to resist dislodgement and to receive the overlapping paint while the mullion is painted. Ross""s window masks are limited due to their predetermined sizes for applications with standard window sizes. In applications where the windows are of non-standard size, the window masks are not effective. In addition, the overlapping paint which adheres to the paint mask will remain on the paint mask and diminish the effectiveness of this masking technique with each subsequent application. Any clean-up of these reusable paint masks adds additional time and effort. Similarly, as described above, a paint mask of this type does not conform or adjust to window applications with non-uniform or missing window glazing around the perimeter of the window pane.
Painting of floors, walls, and ceilings also involves painting of corners and demarcating an area to be painted from an area not to be painted. The aforementioned situations arise, for example, when painting baseboard molding, walls, and crown molding. In these situations, the molding, which is to be painted, must be demarcated from the floor and/or walls, which are to be protected. Demarcating the area not to be painted is critical in situations such as when painting the baseboard molding which typically runs adjacent the floor surface. Inadvertently painting the floor surface causes an additional problem due to the fact that paint cannot easily be removed from the floor surface. The references cited above are ineffective for such paint operations not involving windows.
The present invention provides an improvement for paint masking of the type described which overcomes the above referred-to difficulties and others, and is easy to use. More particularly in this respect, a paint mask is provided which is particularly adapted for masking corner areas of a demarcation zone to facilitate painting of an area of a workpiece which is disposed on the other side of the demarcation zone. The paint mask is comprised of a thin, flexible sheet material (i.e. masking tape, paper, etc.) having top and bottom faces and, preferably, first and second legs that intersect to form a right angle. The paint mask sheet includes an adhesive on the bottom face which is adapted to engage and hold the mask sheet in the demarcation zone. The adhesive is pressure sensitive which allows for easy installation and removal from the surface without leaving any of the pressure-sensitive adhesive on the demarcation zone. Preferably, the paint mask sheet includes a non-adhesive area on the bottom face which allows the user to easily grasp, install, and remove the paint mask sheet from the window surface, floor surface, ceiling surface, etc. The paint mask includes flexible material which can be manipulated and oriented on the demarcation zone which allows adjusting of the mask to accommodate for variability in the edges and corners. Additionally, the handling and positioning of the paint mask can be accomplished with one hand by applying pressure to the top face once the paint mask has been positioned. The user""s grip is subsequently removed from the non-adhesive top and bottom faces without disturbing the position of the paint mask. Subsequent to painting, the paint mask is pulled from, for example, the window pane and disposed of without any additional clean up.
It is preferred to provide the top faces of the paint mask sheets with a release coating or paper so that a plurality of the paint mask sheets are stackable upon each other to form a pad, which is easy to store, carry, and handle, and from which individual paint mask sheets can readily be removed for application to the demarcation zone. Further, a pair of paint mask pads can be nestled so as to allow the pads to be efficiently packaged, displayed, and sold.
Advantageously, the use of the paint mask during a painting operation allows the user to efficiently and effectively mask the corner of a window, floor, ceiling, wall, etc. to prevent paint from inadvertently being applied to the protected surface. The paint mask enables the user to mask the corner without utilizing other tools (i.e. knife or scissors), which increases the efficiency of the painting operation and results in higher quality, and enables the masking operation to be completed more quickly and efficiently than heretofore possible. In this respect, for example, once the paint masks are applied to the corners of a window pane, the user needs simply to apply straight pieces of masking tape therebetween to complete the masking operation.
It is accordingly an outstanding object of the present invention to provide an improved paint mask which is economical to produce and use and which enables a user to complete a masking operation more efficiently and more economically than heretofore possible.
Another object is the provision of a paint mask of the foregoing character that has an adhesive face which easily adheres to a window, floor, ceiling, wall, etc. to removably secure the paint mask in place.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a paint mask of the foregoing character including a non-adhesive zone for assisting the user in handling, installing, and removing the paint mask sheet.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a paint mask which includes an adhesive zone that quickly and cleanly disengages from the window, floor, ceiling, wall, etc.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a corner paint mask which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture and package, and easy to install and use.
Still a further object is the provision of a paint mask of the foregoing character which includes a pressure-sensitive adhesive which can be cleanly and easily manually removed from the surface portion without leaving any of the layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive on a surface portion.
Yet a further object is the provision of a paint mask of the foregoing character which allows the user to install the paint mask with a single hand.
Another object is the provision of a paint mask of the foregoing character which adheres flatly to the glass pane with the edges of the paint mask sheet abutted against the putty, caulk, or wood trim holding the glass pane to the mullion, and which allows for a certain degree of adjustment to account for irregular edges along a window pane.
A further object is the provision of a paint mask of the foregoing character which adheres flatly to a floor, ceiling, and/or wall with the edges of the paint mask sheet abutted against the edge of a baseboard molding, crown molding, etc., and which allows for a certain degree of adjustment to account for irregular edges along the line of demarcation.